Geodax Andesite
My name is Geodax Andesite, and I am the Anti-Toa of Earth, Sand, and Stone. Biography Early Life I was born and raised on the Kasukalan, the Jungle Planet. Like everyone else on Kasukalan, I was taught how to be a warrior. During that time, I became close friends with Lupus Ignis and Naga Ganas. The three of us became mighty warriors of our respective tribes. Eventually, Lupus got bored of being just on his home planet when there was the ever-expanding cosmos out there. He then left, not without the approval of his tribe nor saying goodbye to me and Naga. Little did we know that we would see him again. Sati After what seemed like years after he left, he returned. He attended a match between me and Naga. I came out as the victor. Chances are, Naga thinks I fought dirty, which would not be wrong. When the match was over he came to us. He told us what he has seen while he was exploring. He said he saw lands with warriors that call themselves "Toa". He then said that he strongly believes that these warriors will make the people of those lands weak and dependent on said Toa. He told us that he was going to eliminate all Toa, but needed our help. He said that he would like us to join his team which he calls the “Anti-Toa”. We accepted. He took us to an island called "Sati". He then showed us his headquarters, which was built into the side of a mountain. It looked very empty. He then showed us the creatures he already had here. There was a creature clad in all black and had blades on its arms, a small rahi-like creature, and a piscine-looking beast whose left hand ended in a blade. They were called Alien, Lurker, and Harvester respectively. Lupus then appointed Naga as the leader of the Anti-Toa and me as second-in-command. Abilities, Traits, and Tools I am very stubborn and hard-headed. I often rush into battle head-on, and I acknowledge that. Naga often tells me that it is not enough to just be strong, and I have to use my head. I often do that literally; I literally sometimes run through walls head-first, destroying them. I feel no pain when doing that. I have the innate powers of Earth, Sand, and Stone, meaning I can control all forms of earth. I can move through earth and rock like I can move through air. I also have the ability to make small tremors. I dig with my paws, but I can also just run through the earth and rock with my paws extended and head down. I can also make my own weapons, though I do not need them. When I do feel like using a weapon, I fabricate a large stone club. With that, I can cause even more earthquakes and tremors, not like I could not already do that. Trivia *My first name comes from the Earth Region when my creator was drawing dragons; the Earth Region of dragons was called "Geodax". **My surname, Andesite, is an actual dark, fine-grained, brown or grayish volcanic rock that is intermediate in composition between rhyolite and basalt. Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Sand Category:Stone Category:Generation 2